A Chinese utility model, titled “COMBINED LIGHT FITTING THAT IS CONVENIENT FOR DEMOUNTING AND MOUNTING”, has been applied by the applicant previously. This combined light fitting is mainly formed by a post and a partition board. The post is made of the solid wood and provided with a hole at the end for connection with the upper portion to satisfy the requirement of use in different heights. However, the solid wood post used for the combined light fitting that has the above described structure has disadvantages as follows: (1) the post of the light fitting is made of the solid wood, which will expend a large amount of wood, the environmental protection can not be realized and the manufacture cost is increased; (2) it is different to satisfy the requirement of mechanized volume production, under the limitation of the properties of materials of the wood itself and the process conditions; (3) the solid wood post also has some restrictions on transmission and mounting, etc.